The Priness Orihime
by Backto505
Summary: What happens when Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra find out that they both have feelings for Orihime Inoue?
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins!

The Princess Orihime

"I'm coming in," said the gloomy Ulquiorra with his monotone voice. For some reason Orihime Inoue enjoyed his company, even though his energy was always gloomy and mysterious- he was the only person that visited so she got used to him.

"Hello," she said quietly and shyly," How are you today?" She said this so low he couldn't even hear her. She didn't notice that she said it too low; she just thought that he was ignoring her when he turned to look at the plate of food on her table.

"Why haven't you eaten your food?" he said with just a hint of anger.

Orihime turned away and sat on the chair across from him.

"Eat," he said half slamming the food on the table.

"I don't want any," she whispered as she pushed the food away. She pushed it hard enough so that the plate got to half of the table. At this point, she looked up to see the face of her guard. He had an annoyed face, well in his own way.

"I'll warn you once. If you don't eat, I will force it down your throat." She looked at the food. _**Dammit that food looks good but I can't-**_

Before she could finish Ulquiorra was forcing her mouth open and putting in some rice. She pushed him away which made fall on the sofa and also made the rice fall on him.

He looked at her with a furious face (in his own way of course). He stared at Orihime's "I'm sorry" mixed with "That's what you get" face. Orihime's eyes widened. _**Oh my god I didn't mean to push that hard. He's gonna kill me!**_

He stood up and wiped the rice off of his Arrancar uniform. He walked towards the table to get more food. Orihime watched his every move thinking of a way to get him to stop. He walked towards her with food in his hand.

"Ulquiorra-san…," she said as she walked backwards away from him, " Please stop Ulquiorra-san.

"Calling me by 'san' isn't going to help. I warned you once and you still didn't eat, now I have to force it down." He said taking a faster pace and so did Orihime. Unfortunately, she backed up into a wall. _**Oh hell**_, she thought when Ulquiorra took hold of her head while she squirms.

" Stop it Ulquiorra-san!" she yelled when he pried her mouth open. He stuffed food into her mouth and put his hand over her mouth so she won't spit it out. She didn't chew it yet and he didn't notice after a few seconds. He turned his head to look at her.

"You have already lost, you might as well just eat it." He stopped to see the expression on her face. She didn't look like she would eat it so he continued. " My next step would be to transfer it through IVs." After she processed what he said in her brain, she accepted her defeat and chewed the food. _**This isn't that bad.**_

"Will you eat calmly now, Woman?"

" Yes. But before I do, can I ask you a question?"

"… Will it make you eat everyday without this nonsense?"

"…Ummm… it might."

"Fine then, what is it?" he said taking a seat at the table. She followed him and sat at the other end taking her food with her.

"Can you call me by my first name and not 'woman' anymore?" She said this without looking at him until a minute later of silence. Finally, he decided to answer her question…

" Are you going to eat from now on?"

…. With another question. She sighed in relief that he didn't say no.

"Probably."

"….. Fine. Will you eat your food, Orihime?"

She smiled a bit and nodded her head. She ate her food quietly and looking at Ulquiorra every now and then expecting that he would have a different look on his face_**Does this guy ever have a different look on his face? I mean honestly it makes him look…**_

"Scary…," she whispered. _**Oops! I can't believe I said that! That was so mean of me! Now I have to make up an excuse! I'm such an idiot!!!**_

"What?"

"…. I meant … the… silence was scary… ya! Even though I've lived in silence for the past week or so, but still it gets scary sometimes, don't you think?!"

"…. Hn."

_**Hn? HN?!? Oh well at least I got that out of the way. I wonder what else I should say?**_ Then it hit her. The rice that fell on his uniform.

She stopped eating and looked at the floor. "Ulquiorra- san?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm… sorry.. about your uniform. I didn't mean… for it to fall on you… or for you to fall on the sofa. I was just…. scared," she still looking at the floor. Ulquiorra didn't say anything for a while.

" I'm leaving." Orihime's head shot up.

"What?"

"I said I'm leaving. I trust that you will eat your food," he said as he walked to the door.

"Ok then. Good night," she said in a disappointed voice.

"I will not return tomorrow-"

"Why not?!!?" yelled Orihime as she jumped from her seat and ran towards Ulquiorra.

"I'm going on a mission for Aizen -sama and will not return in at least 2 days."

"That's horrible," she says as she plops on the floor, " Now I'm gonna be all alone for 2 whole days!"

" No. I asked Grimmjaw to take care of you while I'm away."

" Grimmjaw?! Oh god," she says as she puts her hand to her face.

"What the hell is wrong with being with me for 2 days?!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra turned around to look at the person and it was none other than—Grimmjaw Jaggerjack.

" Its…. Grimmjaw- san," she said in amazement. Her eyes widened when he walked up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to get up.

" Why don't you want me to take care of you, woman?!"

" That's not it. I just thought that you would try to…" she stopped midsentence and looked down at the floor.

"Spit it out already!" Grimmjaw yelled as he was losing his patience.

Orihime didn't wanna say that she thought Grimmjaw was a pervert because she knows who the true pervert is in the Espada---- Nnoitora. She met him only once and he almost ripped off her skirt!

-------Commence flash back ( From this part on Orihime will be telling the story.)------

"Ulquiorra where are ewe going?" I asked as I followed him around Las Noches.

"I'm taking you to take a bath, woman," he sounded so cold his monotone voice.

We kept walking and walking. Man did my feet hurt! Geez why is Las Noches so big?! Anyways, we kept walking and out of nowhere Nnoitora came out from behind and was holding me from the waist.

"Hey, how you doing? he said with his creepy voice. As soon as Ulquiorra heard me squeal he turned around and gave Nnoitora the dirtiest look- in his own way.

"Nnoitora, let her go immediately," he said as he looked at my panic filled eyes. I couldn't dare to push him away because he was the first ranking Espada anyways and he was really strong, so I just stayed there holding hands and preventing them to go any lower than my waist- Oh yeah, he tried.

"Come on Ulquiorra, I'm just gonna have a little _fun_ with pet-sama," he said now holding me with only one hand and playing with my hair with the other one, " You wouldn't mid right pet-sama?"

" Please let me go Nnoitora-sama," I said almost crying- hey, I thought he was gonna rip my clothes off!

" Nnoitora, let her go right now or I will inform Aizen-sama about this," Ulquiorra said with a semi-firm voice. Nnoitora looked at my face and saw the expression on my face. I looked like he was gonna kill me! Then he looked back at Ulquiorra. He let me go and I ran behind Ulquiorra.

" No need to get all hasty, Ulquiorra! I was just playing a little joke on pet-sama," He turned his attention to me as I looked at him with fear stricken eyes before he continued, " Don't be afraid of me, pet-sama." He walking towards me when he said this and I hid behind Ulquiorra like a little girl. Ulquiorra held his hand out to stop Nnoitora in his tracks, " Leave, Nnoitora."

"Tsk, fine! I'll just go have fun with Halibel!" He screamed this at us and I was still hiding behind Ulquiorra until he left, "He's gone, woman." I sighed a sigh of relief and laid my head against his back. After a millisecond, I raised my head when Ulquiorra started to walk.

----------------------------------------Ending Flashback------------------------------------------

She looked at the man looking at her waiting for an answer.

" It's nothing, I know you wouldn't do such a thing," I said in a small voice. His face calmed down a bit and then tensed up again.

" ARE YOU SAYING THAT AS IF I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH?!?!" He yelled this at me- almost in my ear- as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up while I was holding his forearm.

"Grimmjaw let her go," Ulquiorra said finally stepping in to try to save me. Oddly, I thought he was gonna let him kill me, but once again I was wrong.

"Ulquiorra…san… help me…," I whispered as I was holding my tears back.

"Stay out of this Ulquiorra!" Grimmjaw yelled, still holding on to my hair and I was still holding on his forearm for dear life.

"Let her go, Grimmjaw," he said, still in monotone.

"Grimmjaw…," I said and he looked at me those eyes light blue eyes, "… Please… Let go of me," I said in a slightly louder voice then before.

" What did you say to me?!?" He tightened his grip on my hair while a tear fell down my cheek. I guess Ulquiorra saw the tear walked up to try to help.

"I didn't mean anything… from what I said…I'm.. sorry, Grimmjaw." He looked at me while I was looking at Ulquiorra walking to help me as I extended a hand to and asked for help. Grimmjaw processed what I had said to him and let go of my hair slowly. I looked at him while he was doing so. "Thank you Grimmjaw- san." I said as I let go of his forearm and was fixing my hair. He turned and left the room.

" Grimmjaw…" Ulquiorra said as Grimmjaw stopped in his tracks, but not turning around. He continued, " I better not hear any complaints from the woman when I get back," he said with just a hint of a threat in his voice.

" Whatever," was the response of the Sexta Espada as he kept walking.

" You should try to be more careful, woman," Ulquiorra said to me after making sure that Grimmjaw was gone. I was still in shock and could hardly speak.

"Y- Yes, sir," I said in a whisper.

" I will be leaving now. Remember not to take anything from Grimmjaw that isn't suitable for you. I will return in 2 days," he said while turning around and leaving.

" Good-bye, Ulquiorra- san," I said while I still in shock. The door closed behind him and I fell to the floor. _**I guess I really will die tomorrow!**_ I thought this to myself as I was walking to the sofa to go to sleep. I figured that if all this happened today, then tomorrow would be a lot worse and I needed my sleep. I knew it would be very tiring if I didn't have any enegey.


	2. Chapter 2: The love triangle forms!

The Princess Orihime

Chapter 2

She woke up slowly to find that Grimmjaw was sitting on the sofa a few inches away from her. _**Oh my god! Man, he scared the living daylights out me! I mean honestly, you would think that he would at least wake me up! Maybe he just wants to make a cool entrance into the story like they do in animes. **_She studied his face and had a surprised look on her face. _**I never realized how attractive Grimmjaw is. I mean once you get past the 'I'm gonna kill you' attitude, the hollow mask next to his mouth… wait a minute! I wonder how he would kiss someone 'cause wouldn't the mask get in the way? It's pretty close to his mouth. **_She shacked her head to get rid of the thoughts she was having. 

" Oh, you're awake," Grimmjaw said in a calm voice. He was sitting on the sofa, head back with his eyes closed, and his hands were in back of his head. She was still starring at him with curious eyes and then she noticed that he was talking to her. 

"….. Oh! Yes! Um, Good morning Grimmjaw- san."

" Don't call me 'san', it makes me feel old," he said this without opening his eyes. 

" Then don't call me 'woman'," she said under her breath and looking away from him. 

" What did you say!"

"Nothing!" She shot her head up and replied quickly. 

"Che, whatever. Your breakfast is on the table," he said in an annoyed voice- apparently, he really didn't want to wanna be there. 

"…. Thank you." Orihime stood up and was gonna walk towards the table but a hand was holding her wrist and forced her to turn around. She gasped and realized that it was Grimmjaw in front of her. He wasn't sitting anymore, but was standing up. 

" What are you doing to me?" She said looking at him with wide eyes. _**Man I thought it would be longer until he tried to take advantage of me. I really hope that's not what he's gonna do! LORD IT NOT BE THAT! **_

"Look woman. I'm not as patient as that prick Ulquiorra so if you don't eat, I will force it down. Got it!" He yelled this at her with a 'I'm the boss here' tone. She only looked down at the ground and didn't respond. 

"I said if you understand?" He yelled even louder and caused her to twitch a little, but she regained her composer and put her hand on the his hand that was grabbing her very tightly. Grimmjaw lightened the grip a little to see what she was going to do. _**What the hell is this girl doing? If she thinks she can have some 'fun' then she's got another thing coming! **_

At this point, Orihime couldn't take anymore of Grimmjaw's crap!

" I wasn't planning on _not_ eating. I was walking _towards_ the table to eat the food you brought for me. I know how horrible your temper is and I wasn't about to get myself killed. I'm not _that_ stupid, you know." She said this in a low voice, but it very clear at the same time. Grimmjaw was amazed that she had the guts to say something like that to him. But it was also very rude and she needed to punished. 

" What the hell did you say to me! Do you know what I am capable of! I can freakin' kill you, right here, right now," he whispered the last part in a threatening voice. 

" I meant everything I said, Mr. Grimmjaw Jaggerjack," she said this in a little cocky tone. She was pretty irritated at him, and he could tell. She knew he was threatening her, but she did not want to give in. They were still holding on each others hands – I think they forgot about that. " And yes, I knew that was a threat." She whispered that as if to say ' What now?'

Grimmjaw didn't take to easily to that. He slapped her in face and she went crashing to the floor. He hit her with full force. He got some food on the spoon while she was trying to get up. She tried getting up but was kicked in the stomach and fell again. She fell on her back and looked to her left and there he was. Standing over her with a full spoon in hand. He kneeled next to her and forced her mouth open. She struggled but he was strong enough to put the food in her mouth. He covered her mouth and her nose so she can eat it. After a while, he took his hand away when he noticed that she was turning purple. She coughed and coughed.

" cough You…. Bastard!" She yelled this at him with a burning passion, " You're so cold, and heartless, and just a bastard! It's no wonder why only Aizen- sama cares about you! You're a sick b—"

She was cut off when Grimmjaw landed a kiss on her. _**What the..! Where did this urge come out from! I was just yelling at the guy for the love for Pete!**_ While she was thinking this Grimmjaw wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was confused, but somehow she… liked it. She found out that she really did like Grimmjaw, but she wasn't about to admit it. She finally got back to her senses and pushed him away. 

"What the hell!" He said trying to go back to what he was doing, but she pushed him again, "What's wrong? Everything was fine."

" Um… I don't think this is a good idea," She said looking at the blank expression on the face of the Sexta Espada, "One thing will lead to another and then –"

"Shut up."

"…. Excuse me?"

" Shut up! I don't wanna hear this!" He said forcing his way back to kissing Orihime. 

" Wait, dammit! I don't wanna do something that I might regret, okay," she saw that he had a disappointed face on. She felt the need to cheer him up because she did push him off after she looked like she was enjoying herself, " Look," she held his hand in both of hers while he looked at the wall, annoyed, "I just want to wait a bit longer until I do _that_ okay? After we get to know each other I promise we can do that." He still didn't look at her. 

_**Dammit! I didn't prepare for her to say that! And the hell is up with holding my hand? She's a weirdo! Anyways, it will have to do for now. Apparently, that's all I can get now. **_He thought this to himself and he took his hand out of Orihime's grasp. 

" Don't get mad Grimmjaw."

" How the hell am I supposed to _not_ get mad, huh!"

" I'm sorry," she started to say as Grimmjaw turned his head to face the wall again. She stroked his hair and continued to speak, " Maybe later…," she put her head near his ear and whispered, " You could have me… but not now." After she said this, she stood up and walked to the table. She sat down and ate her food.

" Where you trying to seduce me, woman?" He said with that psychotic grin on his face as stood up and walked to go sit on the couch. 

" Was it working, Grimmjaw… san?"

He laughed lightly. " I told you not to call me 'san', woman!"

" I told you not to call me 'woman', Grimm- _san_!"

He looked at with confused/anger stricken eyes. _**Didn't I just kick this woman's butt! You would think that she would do the same thing she did with Nnoitora that other night. Man, I can't believe he told me that story, the pervert!**_

" I'm finished, Grimmjaw." She said bringing him back to his senses. 

" Good. Now I can leave, _woman_." He said 'woman' with an overemphasis as if to irritate her- and oh yes, it did!

" First of all, it's Orihime Inoue," she said standing up and walking towards him, " Second of all, I'm glad you're leaving too! So good-night, Grimmjaw- sama." She said as she rudely bowed to him and sat on the couch and waited for him to leave.

" Playing hard to get I see, Miss. Orihime Inoue. I know what you're really thinking," he whispered as he turned around to leave. 

" Oh please, don't be so cocky." She rolled her eyes. _**Why am I saying all these things to him? Dammit! He saw right through me too! Why am I being so cocky too? **_

" Che, whatever," He said as he opened the door, " You still have one more day to spend with me and I'm getting what to get today, whether you like it or not." He said this in a surprisingly threatening/calm voice. It was weird how he always changes in his emotions. 

_**Oh god, I just hope I won't be so rude and cocky like I was today. What got into me! I'm just lucky that it wasn't Ulquiorra! If it was Ulquiorra then I would've died! **_

She went to sleep early once more to regain energy for the crazy day that was about to come. Oddly, after everything that happened, she missed him already. 

_**Why did she apologize to me? It does not make any to me. **_The fourth Espada thought to himself as he was watching Ichigo Kurosaki train. _**The more I try to get away from her, the more she pulls me back in! I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. It is falling in between the border of lust and love. **_

He shacked the thoughts out of his head. There was no way she would return those feelings towards him. That was he thought, but he was oh so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: An eye for an eye!

The Princess Orihime

Chapter 3

She couldn't figure out why she pushed Grimmjaw away. Orihime Inoue thought that maybe she was saving it for Ichigo.

_**No, that can't be it. I'm already over him. **_ Then, she thought about Ulquiorra, and smiled. _**He's so calm and collected all the time. I love his hair too! And those emerald eyes. Grimmjaw's hair is cool too! It's light blue! So are his eyes. **_She daydreamed about the two Arrancar she had met. Then there was Nnoitora. _**That Nnoitora is such a creep! I mean what's up with him holding me like that, it was so weird! But, I wouldn't dare be rude to him 'cause his zanpakto is huge! **_ Then a knock on the door came from the other side. _**Grimmjaw. **_Orihime made sure everything was right- her hair, her clothes. " Good morning, Grimmjaw," she said respectfully as she bowed to him.

" What the hell is wrong with you this morning? Why are you being so formal?"

"… Because… I," She looked at the floor, " I'm… sorry… about how I acted yesterday. I don't know what got into me. I was just angry 'cause I'm locked up here and took it out on you, I guess. Anyways, I was rude and disrespectful and I'm sorry, Grimmjaw," she apologized as she looked at him with sincere eyes. He looked into them and leaned in for a kiss, but quickly turned away, right when Orihime was going up to receive it. _**Dammit, I scared him off with my little 'I was rude blah blah blah! I'm sorry blah!' **_She yelled this to herself as she went and sat on the couch. She looked really tired. Like, _really_ tired! She couldn't sleep the whole night just thinking about when Ulquiorra was gonna come back. She laid on the couch. Grimmjaw walked over, lifted her head, sat down, and laid her head on his lap.

"You don't have to apologize, you know. I know you were mad. Yeah, you were rude as hell to me, but I'm used to that," he said stroking her hair. She smiled at him and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

_**Even when all of that happened, she can still smile at me. She really is something after all. Damn Ulquiorra doesn't know how great she really is. That prick. **_Grimmjaw watched Orihime sleep. _**She looks so peaceful. That's probably the only place where she can be happy. **_Grimmjaw thought as he leaned in for another kiss. _**This time it will be what I want to do.**_

_**It is almost time for me to return to Orihime. I wonder if Grimmjaw is being unpleasant to her. Speaking of being unpleasant, I wonder if Nnoitora snuck into her room. That fool would probably take advantage of her and Grimmjaw would do absolutely nothing about it. I'm so lonely without Orihime. **_Ulquiorra thought this as he was once again was watching Ichigo Kurosaki train with his visard friends. _**That idiotic Shinigami trash. He didn't know what a treasure he had and let her slip away. She loved him, but he was too stupid to figure it out. Psh, nothing but pure trash. **_He thought as he opened the rift to Hueco Mundo.

" I'm coming my sweet Hime," he whispered to himself as he stepped though the rift.

Grimmjaw didn't know that she was dreaming when he kissed her. He just thought she also wanted one as she played his hair. Little did he know that she was dreaming about Ulquiorra. Hence, she thought she was kissing Ulquiorra not Grimmjaw.

They pulled back for some air. He lowered his head to give a hicky. In doing so, Orihime made a BIG mistake.

"Ulquiorra…. San…," she muttered, still in sleep. Grimmjaw stopped immediately. He lifted his head to look at Orihime's face with anger- stricken eyes.

" Ulquiorra?! WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU HIGH WOMAN?!," He yelled as Orihime jumped out of her slumber.

"Grimmjaw! Why are you yelling?! What are you talking about?!"

"What the hell do you mean ' what are you talking about'?! Everything was fine until you said ' Ulquiorra san'!" He said as he imitated a little girl voice mixed with anger.

Orihime just realized what had happened between them and blushed.

"Oh boy. This is….. awkward." She said as she took her hands of off his head and leaned back on the couch. _**Great now he hates me… again! I'm such a fool! God, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what to say now! Should I apologize? Should I explain? SOMEONE HELP ME!**_

" And you go apologizing either!"

" I WAS DREAMING! I DIDN'T KNOW I WOULD SAY THAT!"

" Why the hell were you dreaming about him anyways?!"

She had to stop and think about a good excuse.

"…. It's not like I can pick which dreams I have; It wasn't my fault!"

"Right, and I'm the nicest the person on earth." He said this with sarcasm. Orihime just rolled her eyes. _**He's so mean! **_

" Grimmjaw I heard all of the commotion and I couldn't help but see what you were doing to poor Pet- sama." They both turned around in shock mixed with disgust mixed with annoyance.

" What do you want, Nnoitora?" said the Sexta Espada.

" I just want to have a word with Pet- sama," said Nnoitora.

_**Oh my god, it's him again! He's so creepy! I mean just look at his smile; it's just creepy! **_

" What would the fifth Espada want with that woman?"

" Wait a minute…" questioned Orihime, cutting in, "… I thought he was the first ranking Espada!?" Nnoitora's lecherous grin grew larger.

" Why? Would want to go out with me if I was? I can arrange that." He said stepping closer to her. Orihime just froze.

" Do with her as you want. Ulquiorra can take care of her emotional distress when he gets back; I'm through with this stupid woman." Said Grimmjaw calmly as he walked towards the door.

" GRIMMJAW YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!" screamed Orihime looking at Grimmjaw's back.

" Yep. This should teach a little lesson about how we Arrancars live in Hueco Mundo. An eye for eye." He said walking out of the door, shutting closed behind him. _**Dammit if she won't have me, then she'll get punished. That seems pretty cruel… I'm proud of myself!**_

" Damn you, Grimmjaw!" she yelled even though she knew that he couldn't hear her anymore. After she finished saying, that she quickly looked at Nnoitora nervously. _** This doesn't look good for me! Considering what I did to him last time- and also considering what Grimmjaw just said- I am going to die today! **_

" You know, pet- sama," said Nnoitora as he started walking towards Orihime, " You look really good in that uniform," he said licking his lips. Orihime got a wild look on her face like she just saw a ghost.

" Nnoitora, why do you always harass _me_?" she asked as she was trying to get away from him.

" Because my dear Pet- sama, you're just my type!" he said walking a bit faster causing Orihime to walk backwards faster also. After a few steps, she fell onto the couch. Nnoitora didn't let this opportunity go- oh no he didn't!- he quickly jumped onto her making her scream in fear. He put his hand over her mouth and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

" Shh, Pet-sama. If someone finds out about this, I'll kill you honey," He said causally as he played with her hair. Orihime's eyes widened and he continued, " Do you understand?" Orihime only starred him with fearful eyes. He put his hand on her neck and choked her. " I said if you understand?" He said while choking her. She nodded quickly and her released his grip on her, causing her to gasp for air.

" Now let's get this show on the road!"

" How was your mission, Ulquiorra- kun?" said the man with the paternal smile on his face named Aizen.

" It was fine, Aizen- sama." Said the man who was secretly in love with a prisoner.

" That's nice to hear."

After a few minutes of Ulquiorra's memories playing in Aizen's head, he was ready to send his little follower to his room.

" Thank you Ulquiorra- kun. Your work is very appreciated."

" It's my pleasure, Aizen- sama. I will be taking my leave now." Said Ulquiorra as he started to bow.

" Wait Ulquiorra, I have one more thing I have to ask of you."

" Anything for you, Aizen- sama."

" I want you not to go and visit our little Orihime- chan today, alright?"

_**What?! I've been waiting all this time to finally see her and now I can not! This is horrible! But I can not go against Aizen- sama's orders.**_

" Yes Aizen- sama. I will be taking my leave now" said an even more depressed Ulquiorra- is that even possible?- as he bowed to Aizen and left.

_**I have a bad feeling that Orihime will not be well tomorrow, but I wonder why? I'll just have to see if she's alright tomorrow then.**_

Orihime and Nnoitora are still having their little chit- chat and poor Ulquiorra knows nothing about it. Little did he know the surprise that awaits him in the day to come.

**Announcements!!**

**I will coming out with 2 –yes, 2!- new stories very soon! You can get some info on the first new story on my profile. The second story will be a surprise!! I got the idea from my friend so I should thank her for that! SO THANKS MAN!! HAHA! **

**Also, thank you for your reviews!! They made and still make me very happy to read! I hope thing about the first and fifth Espada thing is cleared up now! ( The truth was that I thought that he was the first so I just made part of the story!) **

**Ok then, review please! Give me some ideas as to what might happen in the next chapter! I will try to use as many as I possibly can so tell me k? **

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4:I will always protect you

The Princess Orihime

Chapter 4

"Good dammit, Ulquiorra!" yelled the lecherous Nnoitra Jiruga, Fifth Espada. He had a HUGE cut down his back and was bleeding like crazy.

--30 Minutes earlier--

"Nnoitra-sama, please get off of m--" yelled the poor, defenseless Orihime Inoue, but was cut of when Nnoitra put his hand over mouth.

"Be quiet, Pet- sama. If someone hears us, I'll kill you," whispered the fifth Espada into her ear, " Do you understand, sweetie?" She made a face to that. _**Sweetie? He gets creepier by the minute. **_ She didn't say anything so he toke that as a yes. He kissed her with his disgustingly long tongue. She felt his hand go to her skirt as he tried to unbutton her shirt. She put her hand on his hand and tried to pry it off her shirt.

" Nnoitra- sama," she whispered, " I don't wanna do this. Please stop, this isn't right." She started to cry, but Nnoitra just smiled and continued. She all of a sudden felt a very familiar reiatsu. _**Ulquiorra- san! He came back. **_She concentrated on his reiatsu. _**Nice, he's about two feet away from my door.**_ _**I'm not sure if he is coming to my room or not, if he isn't then I'll have to give him a reason to get the heck in here.**_

"ULQUIORRA- SAMAPLEASE HELP ME!! NNOITRA-SAN IS--"

" Hey shut the hell up!" He said as he slapped her in the face in an attempt to quiet her down, " Did you forget what I told you?! HUH?" He said now holding her hair and shaking her head.

" This is as far you go Nnoitra," said Ulquiorra with monotone voice just before he cut Nnoitra in the back with his zanpakto.

--The Present time--

Nnoitra had a huge slash down his back. After Ulquiorra slashed him with his zanpakto, Orihime ran towards him and stood behind him. Somehow she felt protected when he was around; like nothing could hurt her.

" Nnoitra, leave _now_. If you don't, I will not hesitate to _kill _you," threatened Ulquiorra. Orihime looked from Ulquiorra to Nnoitra, back and forth.

It looked like Nnoitra had recovered a bit from the pain and stood somewhat straight.

" Fine. Bastard." He said as he walked out the door. They watched as he walked out and closed the door. Ulquiorra quickly turned to her to discover her crying her eyes out. He watched her for sometime.

" Do you want to… hug me?" he said looking as serious as ever. _**What am I thinking?**_

Orihime lifted her head from her hands and nodded at him with the cutest puppy-dog- pout eyes you've ever seen. He held out his arms coldly and she basically flew into his arms. She sobbed all over his uniform. _**And I just got this cleaned too.**_ He pulled her closer to himself. He patted her back lightly in an attempt to calm her down.

" It's alright now. He will not hurt you anymore, Orihime," he said almost in a whisper. When he felt that she wasn't moving anymore. He was panicked when he checked but sighed a sigh of relief when he found out that she was sleeping.

……………………………………That next morning………………………………….

She woke up and looked around. _**This isn't my room. Where am I?**_ She looked around franticly and noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed. Ulquiorra was sleeping beside her. _**Oh my god we didn't!**_ She looked to see if her clothes were on and if his were on too. She was relieved to know that they hadn't done anything… 'unholy'. She laid back in the big, comfortable bed. She stared at Ulquiorra with a dreamy look on her face. Ulquiorra was laying on his side, facing Orihime. His hands were out in front of him as if he was holding something in them. She took one his hands and laid her head on it. His hand twitched ever so slightly under it. She feel asleep once again. A moment after, Ulquiorra opened his eyes only to find that his precious Hime was holding his forearm and his hand was under her head. For the first time in his life as an Arrancar, he smirked slightly and dragged Orihime closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her. _**Nothing can hurt you now. I will always protect you, Hime.**_

Man am I sorry for the wait! And I'm sorry that this was kinda short. My brain turned couldn't come up with anything else. Anyways, I haven't been getting anymore reviews lately so I don't even know if I will continue the story because I don't think anyone is reading it. T.T sniffles I am working on that other story though. I decided to name it Las Noches Club. Man it's gonna be so fun to write it. So yeah! Check that one out!

For anyone who has reviewed, thank you very much! I love you guys! kiss hug kiss hug For all my silent readers, thank you very much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have any ideas than pm me and we can write the story together (I'm gonna need all the help I can get!)

_Thank you all very much,_

_Luv4Ulquiorra978!_

_XoXoXo._


	5. Filler!

Filler

Filler!

Ever wonder what happened to Nnoitra?

Nnoitra was lying on the bed in the Arrancar infirmary. He was waiting for the nurse to come treat with wounds that stung like hell.

"_ULQUIORRA- SAMA,__ PLEASE HELP ME!! __NNOITRA-SAN IS--" _

" _Hey shut the hell up!" He said as he slapped her in the face in an attempt to quiet her down, " Did you forget what I told you?! HUH?" He said now holding her hair and shaking her head. _

" _This is as far you go Nnoitra," said Ulquiorra with monotone voice just before he cut Nnoitra in the back with his zanpakto. _

_**That bastard Ulquiorra! Why can't he just mind his own goddamn business?! It's not like I was gonna kill her. And that damn Grimmjaw probably planned it too. They're both bastards!**_

His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse's voice.

" I'm so sorry I'm late, Nnoitra- sama" she said while bowing like crazy.

_**Hey, if I can't get it from Pet- sama, then I can get it from someone else!**_

" Don't be so apologetic. I'm sure you were very busy," he said with his trademark grin on his face. That grin made the nurse nervous, but she paid on heed to it.

" Thank you for understanding, Nnoitra- sama," she said sincerely with one last bow, " Now do you have any other wounds besides the one on your back?"

" Yes. The one in my heart." Nnoitra had fake tears in his eyes. _**Good thing I took those acting classes.**_ " She broke my heart and I became outraged," he put his head in his hands," What was I thinking?" He began to fake cry. The nurse was new to working in Las Noches and didn't have time to meet the Espada. She was young and obviously and that was just Nnoitra's type.

" Aw! I'm so sorry to hear that Nnoitra- sama," she sat on the bed right next to him and carefully patted the part in his back where he wasn't wounded, " We all make mistakes sometimes. Don't beat yourself about it." Nnoitra lifted his head from his hands and laid it on the nurses chest and sulked even louder while he was hugging her.

" Thank you so much. We make me feel so good." He said. _**And I have a nice view from here. **_

" Um… I don't think that's a good place to put your head, Nnoitra- sama…" She said while moving away, but not to her advantage she was moving further into the bed. _**Haha! Nice move! She stepped right into my trap!**_

Nnoitra pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her.

" W- What are you doing Nnoitra- sama? I didn't even treat your wounds yet!" She said while trying to escape.

" You can take care of them after I'm finished with you. But I'm not so sure you'll be able to walk though. Oh well! Not my problem!" He said as he licked his lips.

" Nnoitra- sama! Please this isn't a good idea!" She yelled as she wiggled around trying to escape. But Nnoitra just held her down like a baby getting shot.

" Are you implying that you don't like me? I'm heart broken. Well looks like you'll have to learn to love me because I'm not giving you a choice! " He stripped her of her clothes and begun he evil deed.

--Meanwhile--

Menoly was walking down the hallway. She was about to pass the infirmary when she heard a nurse yell a loud yell. She was curious to know what was going on in that infirmary. She walked towards it and put her ear to the door and she heard voices. _**Definitely a nurse but who else is in there? **_Then when she heard the following sentence she automatically new who it was.

" I told you not to be so loud!" He whispered.

_**Nnoitra! What can he be doing with that nurse?**_

" I'm sorry Nnoitra- sama, but the pain is unbearable," she said. Menoly can tell she was crying.

Nnoitra giggled a bit before he spoke again. " I know it is! But keep it down a little _if_ you want to live." He emphasized 'if' to make sure the nurse got the point.

" Y-Yes Nnoitra- sama," replied the nurse. Menoly gasped loudly and then automatically started running. _**Oh no! That was NOT a good idea! I hope he didn't hear m- **_Her thoughts were cut short when she saw who was standing in front of her.

" You're coming with me!" Nnoitra said as he grabbed Menoly and Sonido back to the room where he left the immobile nurse.

End of filler!

I'm so sorry it took ages to update this story! I've been really busy with school and Taekwondo and basically just life that I kept forgetting to make another chapter! I made this filler so that guys can at least know that I still care about you guys. I already started on the next chapter I have like 2 pages finished already. (it has to do with iPods xD) And I started on the 2nd chapter of 'Las Noches Club.' Please be patient with me! I'm on vacation right now so I'll probably have more time to write the chapters. Untill then, thank you very much for being so patient and thank you so much for the reviews, favorite alerts, so on and so forth.

Thank you for all your love support,

Love4Ulquiorra978


	6. Chapter 5: Roommates!

The Princess Orihime

The Princess Orihime

Chapter 5

They woke up at the same time. Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer stared at each other then noticed the awkward position they were in and Ulquiorra sat up quickly putting his hand to his face as Orihime shot out of the bed. After most of the awkwardness left, Orihime decided to speak… once again.

" Um, Ulquiorra- san?"

She was answered by a tired "Hm?" from the green eyed Espada who was now slowly working his way off the huge bed.

" Um, why'd u bring me here? In your room I mean?" she said as she moved so that he could get out of bed without knocking her over.

" Apparently, you were not safe in your old room. If you don't want to be here and possibly be taken advantage of, then please, go back to your room," he said with his monotone self. _**He even talks like that when he's tired?**_

" It's not that I don't appreciate it, I was just curious," she said shyly as she saw him walk into a bathroom he had in his room. She took this opportunity to look at where she was now going to live. _**Wow his room is beautiful! And it really suits him too! **_ His room was decorated with white and green. He had a window slightly bigger than hers and had green long, beautiful curtains decorating them. His bed had a white bedspread and white quilt. His pillows where green. His room was simple, but elegant. _**Just like him…**_ she thought while she was admiring his beautiful, green room.

He came out of the bathroom after about 5 minutes and was dressed in his usual uniform; nothing different.

" Ulquiorra- san, your room is so beautiful and elegant. It really suits you," she said in a low pitched voice.

" … Are you trying to say that I'm beautiful and elegant, woman?" She giggled a bit and it was the cutest giggle he has ever heard.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but I do think that your elegant," she complimented. There was a pause that was interrupted by her voice…again.

" What do you do when you are not watching me?"

" I go on missions for Aizen- sama."

" Don't you do anything for entertainment like listen to music or something?"

He analyzed her question and remembered the present he got for Christmas from Aizen last year. He turned around and walked towards a table and picked up a small box.

" Aizen- sama gave me this iPod last year for Christmas." He said and held it up for her to see.

" You got an iPod touch?!" She said snatching the iPod from his hands.

" Do not be so loud, it is still morning woman."

" Oh my god this is so cool! Did you put songs in it yet? Wait, do you even have a computer?"

" Yes." He said taking the iPod out of her hands, pressing in the pass code and handing it back to her.

" You have a computer? Is it a laptop?!" she said taking the headphones out of the box.

" Szayel made us all computers for our iPods-"

" You mean you all have iPods?!" she said interrupting poor Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was NOT a morning person, and all this noise was giving him a headache! Yet, he still ignored it.

" Yes woman, we all have iPods. Like I was saying, Szayel made us all computers for our iPods and yes they are laptops." He said this despite being extremely tired. She noticed that even though his eyes were as emotionless as ever, they were a little droopy.

" Ulquiorra- san you're not a morning person, are you?" She said smirking a bit.

"… That is not of your concern," He replied turning his head away from her. His reply was the same giggling as before. _**Did I bring about that giggling? **_

" You don't have to be protective of your feelings. At least not in your own room. I mean it's your room you can do what you want in it," she said while fixing his bed.

" Why are you fixing my-"

" Think of me as your… maid! Yeah I'm your maid! I do what you tell me to do," She smiled widely while Ulquiorra processed what she just said. _**Did she forget where she is?**_

" You may have forgotten that _I_ kidnapped _you_. I kidnapped you for Aizen- sama. Obviously you _will_ do what I say when I say it," he walked a little closer to her and hovered over her, " because you have no choice."

She closed her eyes when se saw his hand go up in the air, but froze when she felt his hand holding the back of her head. She opened her eyes in shock when she felt cold lips touch her own. _**Why is he… kissing me? **_She thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers though his soft, black hair.

_**Oddly I… like it. **_She thought as she opened her mouth to give entrance for his tongue. After what seemed like forever they stopped. They both knew that one will lead to another, so Ulquiorra decided to stop. Nothing would ever be the same because of that kiss.


	7. Chapter 6: The return of Grimmjaw

The Princess Orihime

Chapter 6: The return of Grimmjaw

After what happened last week, Ulquiorra and Orihime knew they couldn't keep sleeping in same bed, so he got another bed for her. The mood was lightened a bit too! Of course, Ulquiorra doesn't like to talk about it. The two just finished having breakfast and the green eyed Espada called the maid to clean it all up considering it was a pretty big breakfast.

" I'll help you with that!" said Orihime as she reached for some of the plates on the table.

" No, thank you. I can handle it," replied the maid. (Her cart broke after her encounter with Yammy)

--Flash Back time!--

" I have your food here Yammy- sama," announced the maid with a respectful bow.

"It's about time," said Yammy as he examined the food on the cart, "Hey! This isn't what I ordered!" He yelled as he smashed the cart into little pieces.

" I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!" yelled the maid as she fell to her knees and bowed down to Yammy.

--Ending flashback--

" But it's too much, please let me help you!"

_**I don't know why she has to help a maid do her job**_ thought Ulquiorra as he felt a sweat drop on the back of his head.

" Hime-san, just let her do it herself before you break-" began Ulquiorra but was interrupted by the sound of a plate meeting the floor. Ulquiorra closed his eyes while Orihime and the maid stared at the plate, then at each other, then back at the plate, and then to Ulquiorra. _**Aizen-sama will kill me for this! **_Thought the maid.

" What a clumsy maid…" said Ulquiorra.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'M SO CLUMSY! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!!"

" It's all right," said the maid as she picked up the broken pieces of the plate, " I'll just have to accept my punishment from Aizen- sama."

" No, wait! Um.. I'll tell him that it was my fault. Come on let's go Ulquiorra- san!" said Orihime pulling Ulquiorra's arm.

" Let go of my arm, Hime-san…"

" Okay."

Ulquiorra straightened out his uniform then turned to the maid and Orihime. "You are very lucky that Hime- san is a generous person. If she wasn't, you'd be dead." The maid eyes widened as he said this. " Orihime will tell Aizen-sama about this little incident when she meets him for dinner tonight. You may go."

" Yes, sir. Thank you Orihime- sama," she said as she bowed to Orihime and then left with the broken pieces of the plate in hand.

" Your welcome bye!" she said facing the maid's back and waving good-bye to her. Then, she suddenly turned to Ulquiorra with a confused face on, " Why didn't tell me earlier about my meeting with Aizen-san?"

" Because I decided to tell you now and I am also deciding to tell that I have to go on another mission for Aizen-sama. Grimmjaw will be staying with you once again." Orihime's eyes widened and she turned around quickly. _**That's right! I never told him that it was Grimmjaw who basically abandoned me with that Nnoitra. Who does that anyways? What if does again? I can't tell Ulquiorra-san what he did to me; I don't want him to kill Grimmjaw.**_

"I'll be leaving now Hime-san," said Ulquiorra blankly knocking Orihime out of her own thoughts.

" Okay then. Bye."

" Good-bye." Ulquiorra turned around to leave.

" Ulquiorra-san!" Ulquiorra turned back around.

" Please take care of yourself, okay?" said Orihime shyly.

" You think I cannot handle myself? I am not a five year old, Hime-san." Ulquiorra said with no emotions at all.

" Don't make fun of me Ulquiorra-san! I'm just… I… get worried sometimes. Nii-san left me so suddenly…," she said covering her mouth with her hand as she turned around wiping the tears off of her face. "I'm sorry. Go on your mission; you'll be fine."

" What is this a cry fest? Calm down woman, it's not like he's a little kid," said Grimmjaw out of blue.

" That is what I said."

" Oh well then!" said Grimmjaw as walked into the room and sat down on a chair. Orihime just stood there like a tree.

" Well then, I'll be taking my leave now. Grimmjaw don't kill her," said Ulquiorra walking out the door.

" Whatever," replied Grimmjaw. As soon as Ulquiorra left Grimmjaw stood up and walked over to Orihime and waved a hand in front of her eyes. Orihime glared at Grimmjaw and walked over to a sit in a chair.

" What are you mad at me now?"

" Yeah, cause I shouldn't be mad at someone who didn't even care if I got raped or not! Ugh, I can't believe you Grimmjaw!!" Grimmjaw rolled his eyes.

" Listen you, the only reason I left you there with that stupid pervert was because I knew that that prick Ulquiorra was coming. If he wasn't on his way to your room, I would've killed Nnoitra so you can thank me for that!" Orihime had to process what he had just said.

"… So you mean to say, that you left me there… to be traumatized because Ulquiorra was on his way there?"

" That's what I'm say-" Grimmjaw interrupted by the sobs of Orihime.

" I can't believe you, Grimmjaw!!" she collapsed onto the floor from her chair and sobbed like crazy.

" It was a good excuse what the hell else do you want from me?!" Grimmjaw yelled at an attempt to calm her down-well in his own 'special' way.

" WHAT IF ULQUIORRA WASN'T GOING TO COME INTO MY ROOM, HUH?! THEN I'D BE HAVING THAT BASTARD'S CHILD!! UUGHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YO WOULD DO THAT TO ME! Well actually, yes I can believe that BUT STILL!" She yelled. Grimmjaw rolled his eyes and cupped his hand over Orihime's chin.

" Listen you stupid little girl! Why the _hell_ would Ulquiorra _not_ go into your room after he's been gone for like 3 days?! He left you in _my _don't you think he'd want to know if I toke advantage of you or not? If I hurt or left you here to starve?! Huh?!" Grimmjaw let go of her chin and walked towards the chair. " Now go wash your face and do what ever else you need to do before we go to Aizen's room. If I were him, I wouldn't want to see your tear stained face. Don't take too long 'cuz I'm not patent."

" Y-Yes," she responded as she ran into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her with labored breaths. _**This is going to be a long night. **_She thought. With a crazy murderer outside the bathroom door and _another _crazy murderer awaiting her for dinner, Orihime knew that it was going to be another crazy night.

Wow, this chapter sucked. (wahh!) I'm sorry this chapter was horrible and that it took me like forever to update but I'm starting high school! Dun Dun Dunnn!! I was bust buying my books and my uniform and all that crap. I'm sorry…again! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited and all that nice stuff! :) You guys make me happy. I'm sick now :( I have a stuffy nose sniff I can hardly sing now too! Well I can still sing, but I can't hold notes as well anymore :( Anyways, enough of my own life please review! Oh and give me some ideas please :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys... So I hate bad news just as much as the next guy.

And sorry to excite you if you subscribed to this story but...

I won't be continuing this story nor my other story.

So, I just wanted to formally announce that because I do still get people who subscribe to this story and my other one so yeah...

I do want to say thank you so much for anyone who is following THIS story, my other story, or who is following myself as an author.

I do want to extend an invitation to anyone who wants to continue this story they're own way. You can write up a chapter and send it to me and I'll post it up as an addition to this story. Could be just a one shot or an addition to the story or a re-imagining of one of my own chapters.

Once again, I'm sorry. Twice again, thank you for anyone who has revviewed and/or followed my stories or myself. You can always follow me on twitter. Review this story to get my twitter because I'm defiantely noy going to post it on here for the world to see and yadda yadda yadda. :]

Sorry :[

But thanks :]

3


End file.
